The present invention relates to a bait station in which is placed an insect bait formulation comprising an insect attractant and/or an insect poison material to destroy insects, particularly a poison for crawling insects. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a bait station that provides for easier insect bait formulation replenishment as well as an improved arrangement for securing the bait station into the ground.
Bait stations and devices for holding a bait formulation comprising an attractant with a poison to destroy pests, particularly crawling insects, are known. Examples of such constructions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,582 to Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,969 to Demarest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,947 to Brandli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,229 to Demarest et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,922 to Wefler.
The inventors of the present invention perceived many deficiencies in the prior art constructions and therefore filed for a U.S. patent on an improved construction that overcame many, if not all of the perceived deficiencies. The aforementioned improved construction is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/181,169, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,960, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
However, subsequent to the filing of the aforementioned application, it was discovered that still further enhancements were warranted. For example, it was found that a still further improved construction that provides for easier bait formulation refill was desired. For example, currently it is necessary to either use an entirely new cartridge or remove the cover to refill or replenish the insect bait formulation. For a professional or other individual that has many stations to attend to, such a task is burdensome. An effective time-efficient way to refill or replenish the bait station is desired.
It was further found out that an improved construction that provides for a better in-ground securing methodology was desired. For example, a way to more securely provide the bait stations in the ground to prevent tampering and pilferage while at the same time providing convenience to the person changing or removing the units is desired. Still further, all the objects and advantages afforded by Applicants"" prior invention disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned ""169 application were desired.
The present invention achieves the foregoing by providing all the newly desired advantages set forth above and below, while also providing the advantages, such as effectiveness and safety, afforded by the invention disclosed in the above-mentioned ""169 application. In particular, the present invention improves the state of the art by providing an insect bait station that facilitates replenishment thereof with the insect bait formulation and also provides for a more securable method of securing the bait station into the ground.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insect bait station that attracts and allows entry of selected insects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an insect bait station that provides the ability to readily refill, change or replenish the bait formulation, either by the manufacturer or an end user of the bait station.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an insect bait station where the integrity and amount of the bait formulation can be more readily monitored than in conventional insect bait stations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an insect bait station which allows the rate of evaporation of a bait formulation to be controlled, thereby improving bait life and effectiveness.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved bait station that is more securable into the ground.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved bait station that more effectively protects against tampering and pilfering of the bait stations, such as by children or animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bait station that more effectively guards against the coming into contact with active and potentially dangerous ingredients, such as by children or animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bait station that is durable for repeated use and will last a long time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an insect bait station that utilizes maximum anchoring efficiency.
To overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to achieve the objects and advantages listed above and below, an improved insect bait station is disclosed. In a preferred embodiment, the insect bait station comprises a housing having an outer wall forming an opening therein and a region therein to receive an insect bait formulation, a cover, securable to the housing, and having an outer surface and an inner surface, and a plurality of gates forming gate openings sized to allow selective entry of insects, wherein the plurality of gates are coupled to the cover and are preferably positioned on the inside surface of the cover and beyond the outer wall of the housing such that access to the insect bait formulation is achieved by entering between the plurality of gates between the outer wall of the housing and the cover, wherein the cover further includes an aperture with a seal disposed therein, the seal including a slit dimensioned to permit replenishment of the insect bait formulation in the housing while essentially preventing the undesirable escape of insect bait station formulation therethrough. In a preferred embodiment, the gates are integrally formed on the cover""s inner surface but this is by way of example and not limitation.
In another embodiment, the insect bait station may comprise a housing having an outer wall forming an opening therein and a region therein to receive an insect bait formulation, and a cover, securable to the housing, the cover having an outer surface and an inner surface, the cover further including an aperture with a seal disposed therein, the seal including a slit dimensioned to permit replenishment of the insect bait formulation in the housing while essentially preventing the undesirable escape of the insect bait formulation therethrough, wherein access to the insect bait formulation is achieved by entering the insect bait station between the inside surface of the cover and beyond the outer wall of the housing.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of inserting insect bait formulation into the insect bait station is provided, wherein the method comprises the steps of: inserting an apertured member, out of which the insect bait formulation exits, through the slit in the seal, causing a desired amount of insect formulation to exit the apertured member and enter the insect bait station and removing the apertured member-from the seal so that the slit closes to prevent any undesirable escape of insect bait formulation therethrough.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, a security stake for use with an insect bait station comprising a housing, a cover securable to one side of the housing and an anchoring stake coupleable to another side of the housing, is provided. In this embodiment, the security stake comprises a longitudinal body having a channel formed therein for releaseably receiving at least a portion of the anchoring stake therein, the longitudinal body comprising a plurality of anchoring barbs along at least one side surface thereof, wherein the anchoring barbs are angled along the surface of the body such that when at least some of the anchoring barbs are below the surface of the ground, the security stake is resistible to an upward pressure in a direction away from the ground. In a specific configuration, the security stake includes at least first and second ribs extending from the body, wherein each of the first and second ribs include at least one anchoring barb thereon, and in a more specific embodiment, a plurality of anchoring barbs are formed on each of the first and second ribs. However, it should be understood that multiple ribs with barbs on each of them are contemplated by the present invention.
Lastly, in yet another embodiment, it is envisioned that the anchoring stake itself may be configured to include a longitudinal body releaseably securable to the housing, the longitudinal body comprising a plurality of anchoring barbs along at least one side surface thereof, wherein the anchoring barbs are angled along the surface of the body such that when at least some of the anchoring barbs are below the surface of the ground, the housing is resistible to an upward pressure in a direction away from the ground. In a preferred embodiment, the anchoring stake may have one or more ribs with barbs on them as disclosed below.